Zutara Tribute
by saru-invasion
Summary: A collection of Zutara one-shots. Zutara Week included and completed. Please R
1. Denim

A/N: I've been reading all these other Zutara Week stories and now I'm all hyped up to write my own

A/N: I've been reading all these other Zutara Week stories and now I'm all hyped up to write my own. Since it's so late in the week, I'm obviously not entered in the official contest, I'm just joining in all the Zutara love fun

This fic is modern day with no bending. It would just be too mean for Toph to go around blind with a cane or seeing eye-dog, so she isn't blind.

Denim

"Are you sure about this, Toph?"

"Completely, Sugarqueen. Now stop worrying and step out of that stall." Toph was losing patients with this girl. She picked out a pair of pants for her and they looked good on Katara. Toph would be damned if those jeans weren't shown off in public.

"I think they're a size too small! People will think I'm a slut if I wear these!" Katara refused to wear these. She happened to believe in something called decency. These pants didn't even go over her hips!

"You've already said that, Sugarqueen and I've already argued against it. Now I've had enough and if you don't come out, I'll get you myself." She crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "What's it going to be?"

Katara weighed her options as she leaned against the bathroom stall.

If she left the stall she'd be giving in to Toph and her attitude. Katara was not going to give her that victory and satisfaction. Not to mention the facts Toph would never let her live it down and she'd try and make Katara do something even worse next time.

But if Katara didn't leave the stall Toph would break in like the little bandit she is. That small girl had Herculean strength. She could easily rip the door off this bathroom stall. The mall would probably categorize that under vandalism and Toph could get a criminal record if she was caught. Or worse, Katara could get the bill for being the reason behind the broken door.

Leaving the stall was worse. Katara was going to take her chances. "I'm not leaving."

"You asked for," Toph said.

She turned around to face the sink behind her where her shoulder bag was sitting. Taking out her wallet, Toph grabbed her bank card and took it to the stall's lock. After jiggling it in the lock for a minute, the door opened.

Katara stood there stunned. "How did you…That's impossi…I knew getting you that spy technique book was a bad idea. You've taken them to a level that should never be discovered."

"Ya ya. Enough with the compliments. Because of you we're late. Sokka and Aang should be in the mall's parking lot right now. So if you want to go to that dance before it ends you'd better get moving."

Rushing out of the bathroom and down the halls, Katara felt the need to ask. _I'm not going to like the answer, but…_ "Toph, why did you pick these jeans? Looking at them I start to wonder why I asked you to help me shop in the first place."

"You asked me to come along because if you asked Suki, Sokka would have tagged along. Having Sokka around when you pick out clothes hasn't gone well in the past."

Katara flinched at the memory. Last time she asked Suki to help her shop Sokka decided to come along and played the role of over protective brother. He didn't let Katara buy anything other than sweaters claiming everything else in the stores were too revealing for someone Katara's age.

"As for why I picked those jeans rather than a more—" Toph paused as she thought of a word. "—Conservative pair is simple. We had to give Sparky something to look at tonight."

Katara blushed a deep red. She couldn't be that obvious. After all, she never talked to Zuko unless a snide remark was included, constantly called him Zuzu because it was his least favourite nickname, and whenever she did glance in his direction Katara made sure no one she knew was around.

Sneaky bandit.

All Toph's work was pointless. His royal highness, Lord Zuko—Katara rolled her eyes at the name—would never look twice in 'peasant's' direction. They're like fire and water they don't mix.

But they do sustain each other.

Katara shook her head as she and her friend walked out the mall entrance. _Don't kid yourself_, Katara thought. _This isn't Gran-Gran's mythology. That doesn't happen in real life._

When Katara started walking one way, Toph caught her arm and pulled her another. "Unless you have two brothers, you're going the wrong way."

"Oh." Katara said dumbly.

She froze about ten feet from Sokka's car. It wasn't just Sokka and Aang that were there, Zuko was too. He was standing there talking to her brother like he had every right to just appear wherever Katara was. This was not a part of the plan.

Toph walked up to were Aang was standing. "Don't look now Twinkletoes, but Sugarqueen is losing it."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"The whole way here she was blushing, rolling her eyes, and other gestures. I'm telling you, when someone starts having conversations or arguments with themselves, a straightjacket isn't far behind."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. Katara's fine. She must have something on her mind, that's all."

"I hope you're right Twinkletoes. Something tells me Snoozles would make like Godzilla if that happened." Toph leaned against the car hood and drifted off as the sun warmed her.

Sokka, realizing Toph was back, took a quick break from his conversation with Zuko and looked around for his younger sister. When he saw her standing like an idiot in the middle of the parking lot, Sokka motioned for her to join them.

"Hey, Katara, turns out Zuko's going to the dance so we're—What are you wearing?!"

The movement of her hips and legs drew attention to Katara's jeans. Sokka was horrified at them and was trying to think of a way to cover her up. Zuko on the other hand couldn't tear his eyes away.

When Katara noticed Zuko's stare she turned three shades of red. He could hear his Uncle's comments in his head. Zuko knew Iroh would never let him live this down had he seen it, but yet he kept staring.

"What's the matter, Zuzu? See something you like?" Katara smirked when she saw him turn away, his face turning a wonder shade a red. _The Prince is so ashamed he's red. Poor baby,_ Katara mentally mocked him. _Still, I wish…_

Sokka glanced at Zuko suspiciously out of the corner of his eye. _He better not do something he'll regret._

"No time for arguing you three. If we don't get going there won't be anymore pizza," Aang said sprinting for the navigator seat. No way would he get the hump again.

"You're right, Aang. We've got to hurry. Man your vehicles!" Sokka said opening the driver's seat of his car.

"Give the heroic talk a rest, already," Toph said slamming a door a Sokka's car.

Katara was reaching to open her door when Zuko pinned her to the side of the car, his mouth next to her ear. "I like everything," he said in her ear.

"W-What?" Katara was stunned at their sudden closeness. Her body felt like a furnace. They never touched, let alone get this close and standing in the position she was in, she realized that was a good rule.

"You asked if I saw something I liked and I like everything I see. If it were up to me, you'd wear jeans like that all the time."

Katara stood unmoving against the side of Sokka's car, watching as Zuko walked to his car and drove off.

"Did that really just happen?" Katara said to herself. She hand touched her ear and she could still feel the warmth of his breathe.

Inside the car, Toph snorted. "Told you she's losing it."


	2. Electrifying

A/N: The ultimate challenge

A/N: The ultimate challenge. Six one-shots in one day. Can I do it? If it's for Zutara, of course I can.

Electrifying

Katara couldn't stand it anymore. She understood him being around to teach Aang firebending and she would put up with that for Aang. But, the way he walked around the Western Air Temple infuriated her. He acted like he'd never done anything to them, never hunted them around the globe and never tried to kill them. Even when he back in the Fire Nation with his honour restored and Daddy's precious love, he tried to kill them through an assassin.

All those terrible things and yet everyone seemed to have forgotten them. Katara wouldn't forget. She wouldn't let herself forget. Someone like him can't change. One day Zuko will slip up and I'll be there to get rid of him.

All a matter of time.

Katara absently bent some water from the fountain of the temple while she watched Aang and Zuko firebend. She hated to admit it, but Zuko was a good teacher, maybe as good as herself. He shouldn't be allowed to look so good while bending though.

Katara's hand froze and the water she was bending spilled on the ground. Where did that came from? Thoughts like those were forbidden. Haru: Sure why not think that way, I once did. Sokka: If he weren't my brother, sure. He must have some sort of appeal since Suki's with him. Zuko: No no no. Not after what he did.

"Listen, Sugarqueen, if you want to join you should stop staring at those two and walk over. The practice would be good for both of them."

"I wasn't staring at them!" Katara defended. She directed her attention to the water that spilled on the ground. Carefully she started to bend it of the ground and back in between her hands.

"You're right. You weren't staring at _them_. You were staring at Sparky." Toph smirked when Katara lost control of the water and it splashed all over the two of them.

"I did no such thing!"

"I can tell you're lying," Toph taunted.

"I don't have to take this; in fact I have better things to do than stand her arguing with you. It's time to get lunch started." Katara stomped away from Toph with her hands balled into fists at her side.

Aang and Zuko, who had seen the whole exchange and heard everything Katara shouted, were looking at the fountain to try and figure out what happened.

"Hey, Toph, what's wrong with Katara?" Aang called.

"Nothing to worry about, Twinkletoes. With any luck the start of a very good thing just happened," Toph shouted back as she walked away.

When Toph finished, Zuko looked to where Katara was sitting next to their cooking pot. Sokka went up to say something to her and nearly had his head ripped off by Katara. He slumped in defeat. If all those other dinners were bad, tonight's would be hell.

"What's wrong with you, Sifu Hotman?" Aang asked.

"How many times to I have to tell you not to call me that?" Zuko shouted.

Katara gave a surprised scream in the background as the fire flared and grew. Knowing who was responsible she turned and glared at the hot-headed prince. _Just a matter of time,_ Katara thought.

When he saw that glare, Zuko got back into a fighting stance facing Aang. "Let's get back to work. This may be my last day alive and you still have a lot of work to do."

Aang was confused by this statement but did as Zuko said.

At lunch everyone was keeping a careful distance from Katara. Her argument with Toph earlier had put her in a foul mood. Many members of the group had already felt her wrath for asking simple questions and such. Aang and Zuko were the only ones who sat close to her.

If Zuko had had it his way, he's be sitting with the others. Walking into a war zone—especially this one—was not what he wanted, but Aang refused to let him sit anywhere else. The eyes of the others pitied him, also not what he wanted.

He sat there eyeing one of the roasted frogcats sitting near the fire. Katara was sitting closest to the fire, but it was best not to ask her. Eye on the prize, Zuko walked to the fire and back—so far so good—and returned to his place on the ground.

"Why didn't you ask me to get that for you? Would a lowly peasant like me contaminate your food?" Katara asked sharply.

"I didn't ask you because I didn't want to trouble you," Zuko answered in a polite tone.

"Oh, of course you didn't. I don't have to do around here and I'd prefer if you didn't take my only job right out from under me. I'm actually surprised you managed to get your own food. Don't princes have people to get their food for them?"

That was the last straw. Zuko had tried to be civil, but if Katara wanted a war he'd give it to her. He stood up, "Someone tries to do something nice and they get this?! What's your problem?" Zuko shouted.

Katara stood up to match him. "My problem is you! Isn't that obvious? You just come to us asking to teach Aang firebending and expect us to just forgive you? I get why those two trust you," Katara motioned towards Aang and Sokka. "Aang trusts anyone and Sokka's a bonehead!"

"Hey! I am not—" Sokka started but was quickly gagged by Haru. Haru shook his head while The Duke looked at Sokka like he was crazy.

Defeated Sokka went back to eating his frogcat.

"But I'll never trust you. I won't make that mistake again." Katara stated icily.

"Again? You trusted me once?" Zuko was shocked. He had never seen this coming.

"Back in the cave of Ba Sin Se. I thought we had a bond! I thought you'd changed. You could have joined us, but you chose to betray me and join Azula." Katara practically spat her name and tears started to flow. "And when I left the cave with Aang you wouldn't even look me in the eye! Were you planning on throwing everything we had away then?"

"No, I…You have it all wrong." Zuko almost pleaded.

"Forget it. You made your choice. Now we both have to live with the consequences," Katara said as she turned away from the group. She had found a spring not too far into the forest, it was the perfect place to cool off.

_Stupid arrogant fire prince. Bet he never_ _once thought about others when he made his decision. 'I must regain my honour no matter what,' A little consideration is all I wanted—an afterthought even!_ Katara thought.

_Maybe he didn't know there was anyone to consider,_ a voice in Katara's head said as she reached the spring.

_It doesn't matter,_ Katara reasoned with it. _It doesn't matter how kind he can be, how smart he is, or how sexy he looks when he firebends…shirtless. Everything is as it is._

She laughed at her train of thought. "So much for forbidden."

There was a shifting in the trees behind her. A loving friend, come to talk some sense into her, great. "Go away, Aang. I'm not coming back so just leave me alone."

"It's not Aang," Zuko said walking into the clearing.

"I'm especially not talking to you!" Katara formed a water whip and attacked Zuko which he nimbly dodged.

"Listen, I don't want to fight," he said dodging all of Katara's strikes.

"Get away!" She said.

As Zuko's feet reached ground after dodging Katara's water whip, she created a wave of water. With no time to get away, Zuko was forced to use firebending. As soon as he did a bending brawl was started.

Every dart, shield, whip, and trap was defended and countered showing the two were equally matched. But somewhere along the way the fight began to feel more like a dance.

With every movement sparks were created in the air between them. Their presence created the urge to reach out and touch Zuko's face in Katara. Whenever their skin touched, Katara felt a surge of electricity in her body. They were so powerful, he must feel them too. It couldn't just be her.

Movement in the trees beside her caught Katara's attention. Momo came flying out and sat on a rock nearby. "Momo?" The flying lemur was the distraction Zuko needed to end this. With Katara distracted he had her pinned to a rock on the side of the spring.

She was hypnotized by his eyes. Everytime she'd seen them, Zuko's eyes had been a cold, hard, solid gold. Hardened by the brutality of life Zuko was living. Now in the midst of their battle, his eyes had become livid. Liquid gold was in their place now. They were full of life and pulled Katara in like a moth to a flame.

The areas on her arm where Zuko was holding her were on fire. It was a welcome feeling. A pleasurable feeling Katara would welcome anytime. Though for different reasons, she found she still didn't want to leave the spring.

All this time she had been trying to deny the fact she was falling for him. The task consumed her, love had turned out to be a hard thing to keep behind bars. Now that it was free, Katara wondered why she ever kept something that could make her so happy locked up.

There was only one thing she wanted from this evening now.

The two had been standing so still staring into each others eyes that Katara jumped and gasped when she felt Zuko's lips crash against hers.

As the lightning traveled through her body at this touch, Katara knew she was in heaven.


	3. Smug

A/N: This is fun

A/N: This is fun! I feel sorry for people reading my other stories though. I'm just completely leaving them hanging. Wonder if any of them will read this, hmmm…Oh well, on to Zutara Week: entry 3!

Smug

"Face it, Zuko. We are hopelessly lost," Katara said. "We've been trying to get back to the temple for hours. Not only that, but we lost Sokka and half our rice with him! How did we even lose him?!"

"He was holding us back anyway," Zuko said cutting down a curtain of vines. Sokka had been knocked out by a branch Zuko held back for Katara and not him. The last time he saw him, Sokka was falling down a hill. "And we're not lost; I know where we're going."

"How can you know where we're going when we don't know where we are? If Sokka was here with the map, we'd be okay. If there's anything he's good for its reading maps."

"In case you've forgotten, I had to make my own way while I was banished."

"You were on a ship most of the time. With navigators and maps!" Katara shouted scaring birds out of nearby trees. "And when on land, you were following a giant white bison, the riders of said bison following a map!" _Let's see you worm your way out of that one, Zuzu._

Zuko didn't respond.

"Good to see you've finally given up."

"I haven't given up. I just don't answer inferior arguments like yours."

Katara wanted to scream to the heavens and rip her hair out. Zuko had to be the most conceited, smug, annoying person she'd ever had the misfortune of knowing.

"Can't you at least send up some sort of fire flare so everyone at camp can find us?"

"And what if a Fire Nation camp sees it," Zuko said holding a branch back so Katara could walk through.

"I really don't care at this point. If the Fire Nation captures us we can escape and restart this whole mess with a new sense of direction." Katara waited for Zuko to catch up and walked beside him.

"If only escaping was that easy."

"It was on your ship. Don't give me that look. One little airbender managed to defeat your guards and bash you with out a scratch."

"Are you looking to get hurt?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Zuko smirked, "Try me."

"Platypusbear!" Katara shouted. In her surprise she hid behind Zuko and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The bear charged out of the denser wooded area towards Zuko. In defense Zuko created a wall of fire around them to stop the bear from reaching them.

He bent down on one knee, Katara still behind him. "Hurry and get on, Katara."

"You mean a piggy back?"

"I'll feel better running knowing your safe and not falling behind. Now get on." Katara heard a hint of a threat in his voice.

"Right," Katara nodded and got on Zuko's back. Her arms now wrapped carefully around neck and shoulders.

Zuko let the wall of fire down and ran as fast as he could.

The bear had been waiting patiently for its prey to bring its defenses down and now chased after the pair through the forest.

Having Katara so close made it hard for him to concentrate. Her breathe brushing against his ear, her whole body pressed against his back. Distracted he was, but more determined than ever he was also. _I won't let anything happen to Katara. If anything does, I'll never forgive myself._

"The platypusbear is gaining!" Katara said in his ear.

"It just doesn't know when to give up," Zuko muttered. "Hold on tight, Katara." He gripped Katara's thigh tighter and spun. Zuko firebent with his legs sending a wave a fire towards the bear's back and landed the 360 spin then continued running. It was harder than it usually would be since he was carrying Katara and a large bag of rice on his back.

"Quit showing off and run!" Katara shouted making Zuko flinch. Did she have to be so loud? She was right there after all.

"Why don't you just admit you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Riding on my back and seeing my skill with fire."

Katara blushed. So what if she did, she'd never tell him anyway. "I won't because I don't."

The bear roared behind them. "I don't think our friend likes to be ignored," Katara joked.

"No kidding." Zuko quickly let go of Katara's right thigh and sent a ball of fire at the bear without turning his head to look. It hit in front of the bear's paw stalling it for a couple seconds.

"Are you crazy?! Look when you throw those. You could have lit the whole forest on fire!"

"Did I?"

"Well, no, but still." _Get lost in a forest after buying food: check. Make Zuko insult me: check. Feed Zuko's ego: check. This day is going wonderfully so far. I wonder if I'll get a fever too._

"The stop worrying and enjoy the ride. I am doing all the work you know." Zuko ducked under a low hanging branch, but tripped over a large tree trunk lying on the ground a foot past it. Next thing Zuko knew he was sliding now a muddy hill with Katara sitting on his back like he was a sled.

Katara started cutting all the branches that might hit her with her waterbending. While on the ground Zuko had to lean away from any branches or roots. "Hey mind using some of that down here?" Zuko said dodging a root.

"Why don't you just use your own bending?"

"I might burn the whole forest down," Zuko said mocking her with her own words form earlier.

"You know, if I were you I would keep my mouth shut so mud doesn't get in it," Katara said still waterbending as they reached the bottom of the hill.

Katara stepped off of Zuko and started walking in the mud. She mad a disgusted face, "This is being with the swamp benders all over again."

"They must lead one dirty life," Zuko said. He gestured to the mud covering the front of his body.

"It isn't all bad. Swamp skiing was fu—"

Zuko rushed over to where Katara fell in the mud. "Are you okay?" _Please be okay. Don't drown in the mud._

She pushed herself off the ground. "Yes, I'm fine. I tripped over that." Katara pointed to something long covered in mud. The long thing shifted and revealed a human face.

"Sokka!" Katara shouted. She turned her brother over and shook him to wake him up. "Come on, Sokka. You need to wake up. There's a time for everything!"

Sokka grunted and lazily opened one eye. "K-Katara?"

Katara hugged her brother, "I'm so glad you're okay! Do you know what this means Zuko?"

Zuko shrugged. "I have to carry him, you, and the rice?"

"No. We have the map so we can go home! No more wondering around this forest!" Katara almost squealed out of happiness.

Zuko just crossed his arms. "I would have found the way sooner or later. No map required."

"'Cause that worked so well last time. Lost my brother, found a platypus bear, and to top off your great sense of direction, we're back where we were an hour ago!"

"It's called trail and error, Katara."

"Why you—" Katara pointed to his chest.

Sokka scratched his head. "Did I miss something important?"

"Quiet, Sokka!" Zuko and Katara shouted in unison.


	4. Manipulative

A/N:

A/N: A different take on the hiring of Combustion Man or as I prefer to call him, Sparky Sparky Boom Man lol. Never gets old. This definitely is not my best written piece that's for sure. Be warned!

Manipulative

Being home in the royal palace felt surreal. It had been three years since he was banished and now everyone in the palace, including his father, were acting as if he had been there the whole time.

Still something wasn't right.

He had is father's love and his honour, but he still wasn't happy. He had every reason to be. A girlfriend, family, respect, and power.

_Was getting all that worth what you left behind? Your uncle, the one person who has stuck by you, is in prison because of you. Sure you visit him, but he doesn't speak to you. What does that tell you? _Zuko's conscience whispered.

"Quiet!" Zuko slammed his fist into the wall of the hallway.

_And what of the girl?_

Zuko looked out the window next to him and saw the crescent moon shining proudly amid the stars. _Katara._

He closed his eyes and replayed the memory that day. In the cave they had shared so much about their mothers. _In the end when she was rescued, I couldn't even look her in the eye. I wanted to, but the Avatar reminded me of all I'd done to them. _Zuko thought.

_I was ashamed._

In the end, when Zuko had ruined everything he and Katara achieved, her face was so angry and hurt. I wouldn't blame her if she never trusted me again. I just wish one day I could have a second chance.

"The cave…" Remembering something from the cave of Ba Sin Se, Zuko rushed off to find Azula.

_'This is special wonder from the shrine at the North Pole. It has special properties and I've been saving it for something important.'_

It all made sense. _Azula knew the Avatar wasn't dead, that's why she let me take all the glory for his defeat._ _She told Father I was the one who stuck down the Avatar and sealed my fate. Once again I'll be the shamed and banished prince while she's the pride of the Fire Nation._ Zuko was reminded that Azula always had the upper hand.

Zuko's conversation with Azula last night replayed in his head.

_"Why'd you do it?" He had said waking her up._

_"You're going to have to be a little more specific." Azula grunted._

_"Why did you tell Father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"_

_"Can't this wait until morning?"_

_"It can't."_

_ "Fine," she said. "You seemed so worried about how Father would treat you because you didn't have the avatar, so I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."_

_"But why?"_

_Call it a generous gesture. I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory." _

_"You're lying."_

_"If you say so."_

_You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured out what it is."_

_"Please, Zuko, what __ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you have all the glory for beating the avatar? Unless, somehow, the Avatar was actually still alive. All that glory would suddenly turn__ to shame and foolishness. But you said so yourself, that was impossible. "_

_"Goodnight Zuzu._

On the boat ride back to the home, Zuko had spent the night wondering if things had changed and if he himself had changed. He had, but he wasn't the only one. Azula had changed for the worse. She had learned how to control and manipulate the actions of anyone she chooses. "Lucky me, I get to be her favourite toy." Zuko said aloud.

"You know Zuzu, people will get the wrong idea if you talk to yourself."

Azula accessed Zuko's face. "You're still worrying about the Avatar, aren't you? A waste of energy. You said the Avatar couldn't still be alive, I suggest you move on with your life."

Zuko didn't turn away from the window. "What will you do if the Avatar miraculously survived?"

"The answer is simple. I will pursue and kill him, along with his little girlfriend and other companions."

Zuko's temper flared at this and he quickly turned to face his sister. "Leave Katara out of this!"

"My my. Did I touch a soft spot?" Azula taunted. "That Water Tribe girl couldn't actually mean something to you, could she now?"

"She doesn't. You shouldn't be involving innocent people in a plan like that, that's all," Zuko said turning back the window. "Especially women and children."

Azula at this point found looking at her nails to be a more interesting activity. "Well, that's one person's opinion. I suggest you change it. That was the kind of thinking that had you banished in the first place, wasn't it, Zuzu?"

He tried to contain his anger, but bit of it escaped to appear on his face. His father and Azula's was the kind of thinking that had caused all the unnecessary horrors of this war. Had his family really become so twisted? How had Zuko escaped that fate?

_Mother._ Zuko felt his face soften when he thought of her. His mother had been the reason why he turned out different than the rest of his family. Then one day she vanished in the night, leaving him to fend for himself. That memory had a dreamlike quality form being half asleep at the time.

Zuko was brought out of his mind by a sigh from Azula.

"Worried or not, you can't leave the castle to search for yourself. If the Avatar is alive you'll have to take the consequences like a big boy. After all, no one likes a cry baby Zuzu."

Azula turned away from Zuko with a short chuckle. "Goodnight, Zuzu," she said walking down the hall. A smirk planted on her face the entire walk to her room.

_Azula's right. I can't kill the Avatar myself, but I know of a certain assassin you could easily track and kill him for me. With the right pay the Avatar will be dead and no one else._

Following the same hall his younger sister had, Zuko wore a triumphant smile on his face throughout the walk to his own bedroom.

Zuko would arrange for a meeting with the assassin tomorrow night. Azula's will or not, the Avatar will die and his father would be none the wiser.

Katara was readying water for Aang's next healing treatment as Aang caught up on his sleep and Sokka lay down to join him. All of a sudden Aang woke up with a start. Katara was instantly at his side in case his injuries were the cause of his sudden awakening. She rested a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Aang?"

"I just had a feeling that someone was planning something really bad for me."

Sokka snorted where he lay, "That's old news, Aang. Someone always has something bad planned for you," Sokka yawned. "Now lay down and go back to sleep," he said his voice heavy with sleep.

"Thanks, Sokka. I feel a lot better now," Aang said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, Aang," Katara gently told him. "Whatever happens we'll be here to help you. Just relax and go back to sleep. No one can't hurt you here."

"Aang nodded. "I guess you're right, Katara." He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He would have to pass that bridge when it comes.


	5. Mythology

Mythology

Disclaimer:  I do not own Avatar or any of its characters. They belong to Bryke and Nickolodeon.

Mythology

The eternal yin and yang. They are opposites in every way, forever circling each other in an endless struggle for dominance. As much as they struggle, one can never destroy the other.

Blinded in their own rage the opposites continue to fight, not seeing what could be.

_"You're a horrible person, you know that?"_

Finding one reason, however small, they hold on tight to it and use it to justify their anger and hatred towards the other.

"_You filthy peasant, you've found a master, haven't you?"_

The avatar spirit reincarnates itself into the body of a human in order to reach an understanding. Wishing to truly understand what it means to be human the avatar spirit is reborn into a human after human. With each life, the spirit grows closer to achieving its goal.

Just as the avatar spirit began its cycle, the element spirits began their own. Wishing to learn how to love unconditionally and look past any faults and differences in their opposites the elements reincarnated themselves to try and obtain that knowledge and reach harmony.

_"The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"_

During the hundred year war the cycle of the air spirit was stopped until air benders were born into the world once again while earth lived onwards. Fire and water on the other hand kept interacting and slowly began to show progress.

_"I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."_

_"I can't forgive him for what he did to my mother, but I am ready to forgive you."_

Still things were not perfect.

"_I love you Aang."_

_"I love you Mai."_

And the cycle continued into the next lives.

_"You're a dirty cow! I bring you to my house, heal your wounds and you repay me by persecuting me for being a waterbender?!" A young woman in blue robes yelled._

_A woman around the same age as the waterbender dressed in red robes stood in front of the Water Tribe girl. "I didn't ask for your help. Want to know why? Because I don't need help from a waterbender!"_

_"You're a horrible person! I can't wait until karma repays you for all you've done! _

"_I shouldn't have said that."_

_"No you shouldn't have," the Fire Nation girl teased with a smirk._

While some knowledge learned in each life is saved and added to what the spirits have learned, most is lost. Thus the process of learning is a slow one and the cycle continues to the modern era.

His family had named him after the brave fire prince of history. Every year he grew more like the prince in appearance. To this day with his looks and firebending friends and family joked around saying it was Zuko, back to save them from another war.

She was Katara. A waterbender born in Ba Sing Se, her parents named her after one of the water tribe heroes so she would always know where she came from. They hoped that one day Katara would take interest in her nation's history unlike her parents. The day she did look she discovered how much she looked like her namesake.

Teachers had called Katara and Zuko spirited when they interacted during class. It was a nice way of saying they argued and teased each other all the time. Unfortunately for them, their friends were friends. They had seen each other at lunch, outside of school, and teachers seemed to find it fun to partner them up for projects.

Now Katara was attending a medical university so she could be a doctor. With her healing abilities it was the most obvious career choice for her. Water Tribe healers were known to be the best for obvious reasons.

Zuko was taking online university courses while he started his music career. In the last year he'd become really popular.

The only reason she was his concert is because their friends had plotted and forced her to be there. Front row and back stage passes—she didn't want to know how they got their hands on those. Seeing Zuko sing what was in his soul on stage made Katara realize how much she'd missed him. A lot.

"All my songs are written with someone in mind. Surprisingly the person I always fought with is the one who's usually on my mind. My last song for the night is one of those songs," Zuko said into the microphone at a piano he had set up.

Katara smiled. His mother had taught him to play the piano. Somewhere in between all their fighting Katara and Zuko shared a lot about each other, especially their mothers. If it wasn't for those two women, she and Zuko would never have gained any sort of friendship.

The tune Zuko was playing was gentle and warm. _Didn't he say this song was written with me in mind? Shouldn't it sound a lot angrier?_ Katara thought.

"Turn Around  
Turn Around and fix your eye in my direction  
So there is a connection  
I can't speak  
I can't make a sound to somehow capture your attention  
I'm staring at perfection  
Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are"

Beautiful? Perfection? This didn't make sense. _Zuko's never thought I was beautiful._

_How can you be so sure? _ A voice in Katara's head whispered. _You've loved him for a long time now. You've tried to deny it but why do that when Zuko obviously feels the same way you do?_

"You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight"

_So what if I love Zuko? You happy conscience? I love Zuko!_ Katara yelled the last part in her mind. _I have for a _very_ long time now. I've denied it to protect myself. After all, there was never a chance he would love me back._

This was wrong. Her conscience was wrong. Her rising hope was wrong. Zuko couldn't be and wasn't talking about her. There must have been some other girl he fought with. It wasn't just Katara he fought with; he got on a lot of poeple's nerves.

'_Zuko always plays some sort of love song at his concerts. It's almost as if he's hoping the person he's singing about will hear what he's saying',_ Katara remembered one of their friends telling her.

At the beginning of the second verse Zuko found her face in the audience. He was shocked. Katara was the last person he expected to come see him perform. Zuko wasn't able to figure out how she felt about what he was singing because there were too many emotions playing across her face. With new reason for singing this song, Zuko poured all his love into the words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm confident  
But I can't pretend I wasn't terrified to meet you  
I knew you could see right through me  
I saw my life flash right before my very eyes  
And I knew just what we'd turn into  
I was hoping that you could see  
Take a look at me so you can see"

When Katara saw him look at her it became too much. Tears pooled over. She knew what she had to do. Decision made, Katara turned and left the stage area.

When Zuko saw her turn and leave he knew it was over. He'd just made a fool of himself and things would never be the same between the two of them again.

"You call me a stranger  
You say I'm a danger  
But all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned  
You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight.

"You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight"

He wanted to hit something. It took all the self control he had to keep himself from slamming the piano keys. He could hit something later; right now he had to finish the song.

Everything they'd had before would be ruined. The little happiness in his miserable life would be ruined. She had been able to comfort him when no one else could. She could bring a smile to his face just by walking into the same room he was in.

"Take a look at me so you can see  
How beautiful you are"

How come things never went his way in life? His mother died. His father disowned him. It was a miracle he hadn't messed up his aunt and uncle's lives.

"Your beauty seems so far away  
I'd have to write a thousand songs to make you comprehend how beautiful you are"

Zuko saw some movement out of the corner of his eye. _Probably the stage crew, _he brushed it off.

"I know that I can't make you stay  
But I would give my final breathe to make you understand how beautiful you are  
Understand how beautiful you are"

The audience started whispering loudly. Zuko couldn't make out the words but he saw them glancing towards the curtains on the opposite side of the stage of him. He looked over. Immediately he stopped playing and stood up.

"Katara."

"Zuko." As soon as the word left her mouth, Katara ran and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Zuko," she sobbed into his chest.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers. "You don't know much I've wanted to hear you say that."

The sounds of the audience's applause fell on deaf ears. The pair was too wrapped up in each other to hear.

Lessons spanned over a hundred years were taken by the elements. These incarnations made it easier for those who are to come to find happiness and a companion in the other.

A/N: Writing all these themes in two days didn't work as well as I'd thought. Coming up with a good, not overused idea for this theme was hard. Inspiration hit me this morning, took it long enough.

The song in this theme is Stranger by Secondhand Serenade. They have so many songs that remind me of Zutara. Your opinions on mythology are welcomed.

-Kelso


	6. Pinch

Pinch

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. All rights go to Bryke for their creation along with all resentment created from their mistreatment of ****Zutarian fans.**

Pinch

"Why are you so worked up, Katara?" Aang asked.

"It's just a birthday party. This is by far the stupidest thing you've ever stressed over, Sugar Queen. Happy celebrations and all that jazz," Toph said.

"I am not stressing over anything! Does this face look anything other than happy?!" Katara strained to smile and keep her eye from twitching.

Toph and Aang exchanged glances, sort of. They both knew something was pushing Katara over the edge and whatever it is must be big. Or maybe it was just a lack of sleep.

Katara ignored their little exchange and ranted on. "Why would I be anything other than happy? I mean he's going to be seventeen by the end of the day! Seventeen, alive and well—"

_That's what you're upset about? You worry too much. It would take forces much bigger than Sokka or age to stop you from getting what you really want,_ Toph thought smugly.

"And he'll be three years older than you for a few months?" Toph ventured.

Katara crossed her arms and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Just keep believing that if it makes you feel better. Let's get out of here, Twinkle Toes."

"Wait! I'm confused! Why would Zuko getting older be a problem? Isn't it better for him that he gets older? Then Fire Sages and such will have less say in his life. Somebody explain this to me!" Aang shouted getting frustrated.

"It's nothing Twinkle Toes. Let's just leave Sugar Queen to her own devices," Toph said walking away.

"Toph's right. I need some time alone. There are some things I really need to sort out." What Katara actually needed was to cut down some trees outside the Fire Nation capital and hope one lands on Sokka. But why complicate things for Aang?

"I'm the Avatar. It's my job to help people and that includes you, Katara," Aang reasoned. Katara had to admit, Aang had grown into his role as Avatar really well ever since the era of peace between nations began.

"I don't hear you following me, Twinkle Toes. If you make me come back there we're going to have an impromptu earthbending practice to fix your little problem," Toph shouted from a distance.

Aang gulped. Toph had recently found a flaw in his earthbending and he hated the exercises Toph make him do to fix them. They seemed dangerous to his health. It was strange how that flaw hadn't existed for two years.

Rocks, Avatar, and other debris fell from the sky above a good portion of the city. Aang himself landed in the city's market. Where the rest fell was a mystery to Aang. He just hoped it didn't ruin anyone's home.

He looked to Katara. "Sorry, Katara but I want to live. I'll see you at the party later." Then he ran off towards the palace and Toph.

Katara collapsed on the ground looking to the sky. _Seventeen. Sokka would never allow this now, even when I'm fifteen and we're back to two years apart. To him seventeen and fifteen will sound like an unbridgeable and dangerous distance_.

"Maybe the Gods will be kinder to me in my next life. Starting with rain when I'm this sad," Katara grumbled as the sun beamed on her. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

* * * *

Toph walked into the party/dining room. Everyone except Sokka and Zuko was there. So far everything was perfect.

The party was a casual dinner between friends and Uncle. No Doom-And-Gloom allowed. Not only would she bring down the celebrations but she would be a definite snag in Toph and Iroh's grand plan.

Going to her carefully selected seat to the left of Katara, Toph felt everything in place seating-wise. Next to Katara was Zuko's empty seat and next to him was Iroh. The rest of the spots were of no importance to Toph and not worth mentioning.

At first Katara hadn't wanted to sit in her seat but after being convinced by Iroh and some of Zuko's old ship crew, who were looking for a laugh, she completely believed that all official cake bringers and cutters sat to the left of the birthday person. At least all cake bringers and cutters in the Fire Nation. Toph could barely believe that she'd thought Sokka was the naïve one and that Katara was smart.

Taking her seat Toph heard Katara talking to Iroh. "It's too bad Mai couldn't be here tonight. Zuko would have enjoyed her being here." She sounded a lot more composed than the last time Toph had seen her.

"Ya. It's a shame that a rock fall hit her house. It's just a good thing Aang went flying with a different load of debris. I told him he was making a big mistake in his stances too," Toph butted in.

"Iroh laughed. "Yes, it was also too bad the maids who tend to the wing with Mai's family's wing had the week off. They're such lovely girls."

Toph felt Aang—turned out he sat beside her—grab her arm. "What did you do? I know you're up to something. It's written all over your smirk," he hissed. Toph hadn't even realized she was smirking. "More importantly. I know nothing was wrong with that stance! Nothing has been wrong with it until now!" Aang shouted getting carried away.

"Tell that to all the broken buildings. Also, I'm blind not deaf. There's no need to yell." When had Aang become so suspicious? Where was that suspicion during the war?

Aang made a noise that clearly said he didn't believe Toph.

"Aang, would you give it a rest? Even the Avatar makes mistakes. In fact, you'll make so many mistakes in your life that most won't matter." Katara didn't have much patience right now. In fact she probably wouldn't have much patience until she was 18 and Sokka had very little, if only no, say in her life.

"That's true but I still don't think this was my fault."

"Maybe it's not. Unless you can go back in time to find out you should be happy that Mai's family doesn't know who fired those rocks. You don't want the bill for all the damages to their home, do you?"

"I see your point. I'll accept my mistake for the duration of this celebration. Afterwards…" Aang's eyes slid over to Toph. He knew she was the cause of the rock fall and he would get her to admit it no matter what he had to do.

Toph just chugged a drink.

_What are the chances that Zuko would somehow end up single when he's 20?_ Katara wondered.

"Hey guys! Sokka and Zuko are on their way here." It was a good thing that being blind left Toph to depend on her hearing. She never would have heard them coming otherwise.

"I'm on it!" Katara rushed into the kitchen to get the cake. Secretly she was dieing to have a piece. It smelled so good when the cooks were making it. Cake was unlike anything Katara had ever seen. Even when she had been traveling around the world.

"Get a move on, Zuko! I'm telling you! Dinner was served early! Why else would I smell food?" Sokka said coming down the hall.

"And I told you. Dinner isn't served for another hour. Besides, I'm not hungry."

"How could you say no to food?" The group in the room laughed. Sokka actually sounded offended.

"Easily."

"Just get in the room," Sokka said with as little enthusiasm as possible. That food comment must have struck a chord with him. Leave it to Sokka.

"Fine. I'll humor…you…" Zuko drawled as he opened the door to find Iroh, Aang, Suki, Ty Lee, and Toph all looking at him. They were all smiles and smirks and each of those told Zuko that he was in for torture. Worse than that, it was going to include fun. Loud fun.

"Now!" Toph signaled.

Katara then walked in with the cake. She was a little unnerved by all their eyes but carried on her task with the grace only a waterbender could have. As she was walking her eyes caught Zuko's and she couldn't tear them away.

"Come, my Nephew. Take your seat next to me and enjoy this gathering. Afterall," Katara took her seat, "it's not often all your friends are gathered together in these times of peace."

Zuko smiled a little. "I'll humor you too, Uncle." He took his seat.

"Hold everything! We've followed the Fire Nation tradition of cake cutter seating, so now I say we follow in a Southern Water Tribe birthday tradition!" Sokka said with new found excitement.

Katara hit her hand to her forehead. "Of all the Water Tribe traditions he could have choosen to honour. It just had to be this one, didn't it?" She muttered under her breath. "We'll get put in Fire Nation prison for sure."

"You'd be surprised, Sugar Queen. Under the right circumstances, even the highest treason could be over looked," Toph said before chugging another drink.

Zuko leaned towards his uncle. "What does he mean by Fire Nation tradition? We don't have any traditions about cake and seating."

Katara heard that and snapped her head up. _What? Then why did they all say there was? They couldn't have been planning this, could they?_

"The boy must have gotten his hands on some cactus juice from a foreign goods salesman," Iroh brushed Sokka's comment off with ease.

"It's time for Zuko to receive his birthday beats and I'm going to do them! All seventeen of them! Any objections?"

"You're going to hit Zuko for being born?! What kind of tradition is that?!" Aang said.

"One that has survived the test of time my young Avatarian friend. A fun one too. You don't find many traditions like that around. Don't make that face. You'll get your thirteen beats sooner than you think."

Toph laughed loudly. Only Sokka would have interpreted that expression for anticipation of a beating. She took back her comment about Sokka being the smart one instead of Katara.

As Sokka beat Zuko Katara gathered the dishes and utensils. She cringed everytime Sokka punch Zuko. The hits seemed never ending. Aang was having a similar reaction next to Toph. Though his was probably out of fear, not love.

At least Katara hoped so.

"And a pinch to grow an inch!" Toph and Iroh both shouted as they pinched their seat neighbors. Katara and Zuko jumped into each other out of shock and pain. All according to plan.

The pair blushed furiously.

Zuko hesitated at first but quickly snaked his arm around Katara and rested his chin on top of Katara's head. This was something he had dreamed of doing but never thought would happen. Even if they only existed together for the day, Zuko wouldn't let Katara slip through his fingers again.

Katara squeaked as Zuko's embrace pulled her closer to him. She knew it was wrong. He had a girlfriend for Aang's sake! Katara also couldn't deny that feeling of welcome to this embrace.

"You're right, Uncle. It's not often we get together like this. We should do it more often," Zuko's raspy voice said near Katara's ear.

Katara snaked her arms around Zuko and looked into his eyes once again. She'd decided she'd live for herself this one time no matter the consequences. "We really should." Maybe the Gods did smile on Katara this time. For the first time today, she could see a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel.

Toph smiled with Iroh. Their mission was accomplished. Zuzu and Katara's eyes were opened and Aang now saw why Katara couldn't be with him without daily guilt. Toph wasn't worried though. This was another lesson for Aang to learn: Letting go. It was something he hadn't been able to do during the war.

All that was left was to get rid of Miss Misery.

Toph would need Iroh's help in this one too. Toph began her to plan.

_A/N: Kinda corny and predictable with the whole birthday pinch thing but I think it tur__ned out alright. Any thoughts?_


	7. Stare

Stare

"I am the champion! No one can beat me!" A young Katara bellowed on the school playground.

"I bet you used waterbending to cheat," her latest victim accused.

"Why would I use waterbending to cheat? If I'd use it for anything, I'd use it to give you a fighting chance." Ya, okay. Katara was being full of herself but she had just beaten everyone in her grade in the most skill testing, non-bending game on the playground. A staring contest.

The boys would live to regret the day they said girls can't beat boys in a staring contest. Or any other contest for that matter. Katara cackled. "Are there no more challengers? Is there no one brave enough to take me on? Have I surpassed you all at the tender age of 9?!"

The kids standing nearby merely looked at her like she was insane. Which she may as well have been. The kids decided that moving away would be the safest course of action. Katara was taking on Toph like characteristics and they all knew how that would end. A school of ice and icicle students filled their vision as they quickly walked to the opposite end of the school yard.

Toph and Aang, meanwhile, sat on the edge of a sandbox a few meters away from Katara. "What do you think, Twinkle Toes?"

"I think Katara is taking this contest to far. Soon she's going to declare herself grand ruler of the school."

Toph thought for a second. "A school life under Sugar Queen rule? That ain't going to fly." She gave up her attempt to manipulate the sand and stood up. "Come on, Twinkle Toes. Time to find someone to bring Sugar Queen down a peg or two," she said and walked off.

Aang airbended to catch up with her. "Have any possible opponents in mind?"

"Not one. Now worries though. We'll find someone." Toph's voice hinted punishment.

Katara came down from her high and called out her first order. "Toph. Bend me a chair." No answer. Katara had known Toph wouldn't do that for her right away but she had fully expected some sarcastic remark. "Toph?"

Katara looked around for her loyal followers only to find they were gone. "Betraying their queen at her coronation. This will not go unnoticed," she promised.

Some fifth graders the had wandered close in their game of catch looked at her like she was insane. Katara thought it was strange that everyone was looking at her like that today. When the stares continued she got irritated and yelled at them, "What?!" They suddenly found their game to be the most intense thing ever. Katara pitied them for being so foolish. Clearly staring contests were the most intense. That and tetherball.

"I'm going to find Sokka. Even the court jester deserves some royal attention," Katara announced to the world. Too bad no one really cared where the nice girl gone bad was going. As long as Katara came back as her normal self.

* * * *

"Come on, Sparky. You've got to do it. You're the only one with the scowling capabilities," Toph pleaded.

"If you're trying to convince me then you're doing a really bad job." The little earthbender had known Zuko her whole life, both of them coming from well off families, and she always managed to insult him instead of compliment. "Besides, I'm just about to beat Sokka in a one-on-one basketball game."

"Hey! I still have plenty of time for a comeback!" Sokka shouted.

"You're blowing off a chance to help me save the playground to face Snoozles in a basketball game?! A badgerfrog could beat Sokka in basketball!"

"That was just uncalled for," Sokka said crossing his arms. Just because Toph had beaten him with her all seeing earthbending powers meant nothing. Any sport victory where his opponent used bending meant nothing. "People and their crazy bending magic…" he mumbled.

Ignoring Sokka, Zuko and Toph carried on. "That's exactly what I plan to do. Now leave." This was unacceptable. Zuko had no right to deny her. The Fire Nation monarchy was abolished. This was the time of democracy!

"Fine. If that's how you want to be." Zuko sighed in relief. He was afraid Toph would fire rocks at him until he did what she said. "We'll have a vote. I'll show you that a democracy beats dictatorships."

A vote? Really that was it? Zuko was in for an easy win after all. "Sokka. Should we stop our game to give in to this little brat?"

"No way. We aren't stopping until I win." Toph snorted. The two would be there for a while.

"Well, there you have it, Toph. No matter what it's a tie. You can't win so just leave us alone." _Please go away. For once in my life let the Gods be kind._

Zuko thought he was so smart. Toph would show him. Believe it or not, people actually found Toph to be quite convincing. "You! Kid!" Toph used her bending to bring a boy in Zuko and Sokka's class with dark chin length hair over. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Do you think Scarface over there should do as I ask?"

Forever the peacekeeper, Aang said, "Toph, you're going too far. Let the kid go. I'm sure we can make Zuko understand our situation if we just talk to him." He lightly gripped Toph's shoulder but she roughly shook it off, flinging the child in her grasp around in the process.

"Quiet, T.T," Toph barked.

The menacing glint in Toph's sightless eyes had the poor boy shaking in his shoes. The kids stuttered a yes then ran away knowing he would be seeing Toph's face in his nightmares for weeks to come.

"Poor Hanatarou. I get the feeling he'll be jumping at everything in class today," Sokka whispered to Zuko. Zuko nodded his head in agreement. That guy was always stuttering or jumping at something as it was.

"At least he can heal any injuries he accidentally inflicts on himself," Zuko added.

"There you have it. Looks like you're coming with us, Sparky," Toph was nothing but smiles.

"No way! I'm _not_ doing it!" Zuko said laying down the law. Toph was on his last nerve.

"Not doing what?" A new joiner to the conversation asked.

Zuko turned on them. "I am not facing y….you…" Zuko's words froze on his tongue. Of all the people who could have come to talk to them it just _had_ to be the girl who had caused him to be in this situation in the first place.

"Oh. Hey there, Katara. Get tired of harassing the free world?" Sokka asked. Katara gave Sokka a cold stare. "You are truly the ice queen. I'm surprised you have as many friends as you do."

"Actually, you're the only one Katara treats this way," Aang informed Sokka.

"What? You mean…How come…?" Sokka babbled.

"What Snoozles means to say is Zuko refuses to face you in a staring contest. I don't really understand why though. First he claims he could beat anyone but then he says he won't face you."

"That's nowhere near what I said! Stop messing with my life and go back to your little rock friends before I do something I'll regret!" Zuko shouted. _That conniving, manipulative girl! She would make an excellent politician one day._

"You're not afraid to face me, are you Zuzu?" Katara's voice was sweet as chocolate and reminded Zuko way too much of his green clad friend. It was becoming a little clearer why Katara the Responsible was friends with Toph the Slob.

"Not a chance."

"Then let's go."

He really didn't have a choice, did he? "Just don't run off crying if you lose." The sooner Zuko did this the sooner everyone would leave him in peace. Thus, the two began the match.

"Scowl like you've never scowled before, Sparky!" Toph cheered.

"Say, Toph. Why did you choose Zuko for this anyway?" Aang asked.

"Earlier this year my parents went away for a week and Sparky's uncle suggested I stay at their place. One day that week Sparky woke up shivering, teeth chattering, and frozen stiff because I filled his bed with ice. He scowled at me the whole day. Barely blinked." Toph had a nostalgic smile on her face. That was one week she would never forget. Sparky left himself wide open for every prank she had.

Aang sweat dropped. "That would do it." Looking over to the contest he noticed Zuko's face was more resolved after Toph shared that story while Katara was holding back laughter. Katara loved stories like that and Aang loved hearing her laughter.

"Katara's never going to let Zuko live that one down," Aang stated. Zuko was a friend of Sokka's and Katara never let Sokka live anything down. He saw no reason why Zuko would be exempt from that treatment.

"Take it from someone who knows. Zuko will come to school everyday to find his locker, desk, and personal belongings frozen for a long time," Sokka said lying on the court.

_That's a pretty good idea. Thanks Sokka._ Katara smirked and Zuko knew he was in for it.

Staring at Zuko's eyes for so long, Katara couldn't help but notice their unique colour. No one in the North or South Poles had gold eyes. None of the firebenders in the school aside from Zuko and Azula had eyes like theirs. _Maybe it's a Fire Nation royalty thing. Wait a second! A prince is staring at my eyes. Didn't Gran-Gran once tell me that the eyes are the gateway to the soul? _Katara blushed. There were private things in her soul that she didn't want people to know. Why should this guy be so lucky to know all the pain she'd endured?

Zuko's scowl lightened slightly as Katara's thoughts passed through her eyes. Anger, worry, pain, sorrow, strength, compassion, and back to worry and sorrow. It was like this little girl had endured a loss similar his.

_Mom. Dad._

Zuko noticed Katara's eyelids twitch as they tried to blink. "Looks like you're at the end of your rope. We can call this a tie if you want," he offered. He was learning more about this girl then he felt entitled to.

"No way! I can still do this!" Katara knew she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. What kind of monster was this guy? It looked like he didn't feel the slightest need to blink. _No! Stop thinking about blinking!_ She blinked.

She'd lost. Zuko had seen her soul and now he had taken her champion title away from her. Katara bowed her head in defeat and waited for some sort of comment about his victory or what he'd seen. She deserved it after calling him Zuzu all those times and calling him a coward earlier.

"Come on, Sokka. There's still enough time for me to humiliate you before class starts," Zuko said.

Katara's head snapped up. She watched Zuko pass Sokka and get another point, wonder and shock written on her face. Zuko saw her stare. Not one for the spotlight, he blushed with a crooked smile on his face.

She had great respect for the firebender now. She'd never admit it, but she did. Suddenly, Katara felt the urge to tease him.

-_-_-_-_-

**Saru_Invasion:**_ Ya, I know. A staring contest? Is that all I could have come up with? The answer is, no. Just look back at some of my other tributes. There has been staring through them all. I just hope I managed to make this one interesting to read and that what they did seemed like something they would actually do. Katara was a challenge since I didn't want to lose her Kataraness. I figure if you look at her passionate nature and calculate the unknown amount of time she's spent with Toph that it's okay._

_And yes, this is the end of the Zutara week entries but I now plan on making this my Zutara one-shot headquarters. I have some ideas for some since I don't think I can develop a good enough plot to make an actual story. I do have an idea for a story but before I start writing it out I need to hammer out a few details._

_And yes, that was Hanatarou from Bleach that Toph picked on._


	8. Crossover

Crossover

Katara stood quietly in front of the great tree while the wind raged a path through the branches. The white charms fluttered as they rode the breeze. The earth beneath her feet was unmovable just like she knew, the wind was free, and the water flowed calmly in the veins of the tree. She'd come across very little fire during her stay. Everything was lit by something called 'electricity'.

This world and shrine were strange to Katara but being by this tree made her feel connected to her friends. It was an unexplainable beacon in her current life. Leaving it ripped her heart from her chest yet she couldn't move forward without leaving the tree.

How she got here, Katara didn't understand. She could remember the day. She and her friends had arrived at a town where they praised a water deity. It had saved them from drought in ancient times and its spirited had rested in the temple's pond ever since.

There was something different about the town. You could feel it in the air; it was enriched. Each time Katara breathed in she felt light hearted. It wasn't just her. Even Toph was feeling the effects. She was smiling and giggling which had freaked Sokka out to the point he avoided her. Zuko believed it affected Toph more because she was smaller. The same would apply to Aang but he usually acted that way.

Everything was good until bandits ransacked the town. The legend of the pond deity had reached the ears of the bandits and they wanted it. It seemed the village had been attacked like this before because they had a plan of defence. The templemen were earthbenders but the town was sprawled out. Sokka, Toph, and Aang had volunteered to help them clear out the town.

Zuko had stayed in the temple with Katara. He guarded the now closed courtyard doors to the deity's pond. He understood that fire was a powerful defence but one distraction could lead to people being without homes. He swore Kiyoshi wouldn't happen again. Katara was the ponds protector. If the bandits got through Zuko, she would be there to fend them off.

The quiet had unnerved Katara, in retrospect, it was probably what threw Katara off. At every little sound, the crunch of gravel under Zuko's feet, a badgerfrog's croak, made the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. When she finally heard the roar of fire her muscles clenched. If Zuko was taken out, she was the only thing left to defend that pond and him.

"No!" Zuko shouted. There was an explosion and before Katara could think, her arms were moving. They gathered a tidal wave from the water jugs around her and moved it towards the gate. They hadn't expected it and were washed against the opposite wall. Just as quickly, Katara gathered the water back and froze it into dozens of floating icicles.

The bandits that hadn't been knocked out smirked. Katara gasped as she realized they weren't the only ones. "Katara!" Zuko shouted having recovered from the blast. "Watch your back! I have these ones!"

"You can't—" Katara called back before feeling someone's arms reaching for her from behind. She grunted her frustration and switched the direction of the icicles to face her attackers. Unfortunately, the bandits came from all sides. Moving backwards to avoid their attempts at grabbing her, Katara fell into the deity's pond. She gasped as she realized her feet couldn't touch bottom. How deep did the pond go?

The water around her began to glow and a force pulled her downwards. She struggled as much as she could but lost. The last thing she saw was the horrified look of Zuko as he watched her disappear below the surface. "I will save you," a voice echoed. The force on her body warmed and enveloped her. "Your friends will be safe, I will be sure of it. Unfortunately, this is the only way to save _you_."

"I don't want to leave them! Aang! Toph! Sokka! Zuko! They need me!" Katara cried out and thrashed against the force. "I can't leave Zuko like that!"

"You will not like the choice I have made for you or the journey that's been forced on you but know, there was nothing else that could be done," the voice whispered and faded. A light appeared and Katara was laying on packed dirt, wooden walls stretching above her.

When Katara was found, she discovered she was at the bottom of an old well on a family's shrine. She didn't understand how one family could own a spiritual home. It belonged to the village and the spirits; including the spirit of the well that pulled her from her own world. An old man had started yelling about Katara was a demon come from the Sengoku Era to take revenge on his granddaughter.

Katara reached out to touch the tree and closed her eyes. 'Tree, if you can, please, bring me back to my friends. They're my family,' she wished. When she opened her eyes, she was still there. She scoffed at herself. "You'd think I'd learn that wishing on the tree doesn't bring me home. I've only done it every day since I got here."

"I'm sure you'll make your way home soon, Katara." She jumped not hearing the daughter of the shrine walk up. "Mom thought you might like some lunch," she raised a tray of food higher.

"Oh. Thank you, that was very kind of her." Kagome sat on the ground and munched on a rice ball. Katara followed suit and began eating the strange foods. "The food here is similar to the food in my world but so different."

"Really? What kind of foods do you eat there?" she asked. "Oh no!" she gasped as soon as she stopped talking. Her knee bumped the food tray, knocking over a bowl of miso soup. "I'll have to get another helping from mom..."

Wordlessly, Katara pulled the soup from the ground and put it back in the bowl. It steamed without a speck of dirt just like nothing happened. "Those abilities of yours...I wake up every morning and reach for my arrows because I sense a demon but it's just you. Demonic powers but not an ounce of demonic blood."

"Most people have abilities like mine where I come from. Water, earth, fire, air, and one who controls them all; Aang. We live in harmony and the Avatar is the balance between the Four Nations."

"Your world reminds me of the Shikon No Tama. Souls of good and evil are trapped within. It strengthens demons but is kept balanced by priestesses."

"It strengthens demons?" Katara was suddenly very interested in that jewel.

"It does. That's why my friends across the well and myself are working to rid the world of it! It has caused too much pain as it is!" Kagome nodded in determination.

"I wish you all luck," Katara said while the gears began to turn in her head.

Night came and the house was silent. No one stirred when Katara took the shards of the pink jewel from Kagome's room. Once the vial was in her hand she could feel power radiating from them. _'It's just like I thought. They _will_ make me stronger. A lot stronger,'_ she thought.

While walking to the courtyard, Katara grabbed a knife from the Higurashi kitchen. Kagome attached the shards to arrows to strengthen her spiritual attacks but Katara didn't have any water, her weapon of choice, to have strengthened spiritually. To get the amount of water she needed would take too long if she used buckets from their sinks. Instead she made a cut on the palm of each hand with the knife. She winced as the blood dripped from the cuts. _'Don't focus on that!'_ Katara scolded herself. _'Use the shards now.'_

As soon as Katara slipped the shards underneath her skin she knew what it was like to be Toph. She could feel the vibrations of water rushing underneath the ground. There were lengths of water thick enough and long enough to create a good sized lake.

"This one's for you, Toph."

She started waterbending motions. Swiftly, she unfolded her arms from her chest to straight out on either side. The volumes of water freezing and spiking through the pipes below the ground was heavenly. Next Katara stepped forward on one leg, raising her arms up, wrists bend and brought the water up from below the ground.

It pooled at her feet. Kagome had underestimated her power. Water broke through the pavement in a line. Through the center of the courtyard and down the street. Before mass panic broke out, Katara pushed a single shard out from her hands and healed the cut with water.

"Now water!" Fire burning in her soul, Katara made the water into a ball above her head. Like the students she'd seen perform with Pakku at the North Pole so long ago she streamed the water at her feet. It swept the shard up and was forced down the mouth of the well.

The well house lit up pink. The water raged against the ground with the shard at the source of the light.

Woken up by the crashing of Katara's escape attempt, Kagome's family had run out of the house. "What are you doing?"

"She's using the jewel shards!" Katara heard Kagome shout over the crash of water.

"I _will_ get out of here!" The power of the shard left in Katara's hand began to stream into the water, tinting it. Pink and a bluish black filled the water creating a blinding white light.

Cracking could be heard coming from the well. Katara smirked. She could feel the guilt of leaving Zuko in the midst of battle. She'd be home soon and he wouldn't have to punish himself anymore. She wasn't going to stop her attack unless she passed out. _You won't have to feel guilty anymore Zuko! _

"Come on!" Katara screamed and put all her effort and then some into her strike at the well's seal.


End file.
